


Towels

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Experiment AU [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Embarrassment, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Human, One-Sided Attraction, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strika is grateful she isn't a guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towels

Since she and Red Alert had gotten even closer than before over the past few months, it wasn't uncommon for the redheaded woman to come over to her apartment and sometimes spend the night. Strika certainly wasn't complaining about it. It just wasn't something she was used to though. Not even when she was a teenager did she have sleepovers. Mainly because she didn't have many female friends and she was more the type to hang out with her guy friends.   
  
Some people might have thought that it was sad, but she had never really thought anything of it. Besides, they never seemed like her thing when she was younger. Though she only had movies to go off by, sleepovers between female friends seemed to be all about gossiping, pillow fighting, and for whatever reason, sharing a bed so no one had to sleep on the floor. Strika had always found gossiping to be stupid, she would have preferred to have a real fight, and there was no way she could have shared a bed with another girl, especially if they were cute. She would have been too aroused to sleep back then.  
  
Biting her bottom lip, Strika leaned back into the couch as she watched the boxing match on screen. Her eyes flickered over to her bathroom door, hearing the shower run.   
  
She wasn't sure if Red Alert was aware of her sexuality or not. It shouldn't have been shocking for people to find out that Strika liked women, but Red Alert wasn't one to judge based on appearance. Sometimes, she felt like she should tell the other woman, but she didn't want her to figure out that Strika was attracted to her. If that happened, she would probably stop coming over and their friendship would end.  
  
Her hands balled up into fists. Why? Why did she have to have feelings for Red Alert? Strika knew that the woman was straight... She had a boyfriend a few years ago. There was no chance for her. She was a woman. And her friend only liked men. The thought just made herself depressed.  
  
Screw it. If they couldn't ever be like that, at least they could be friends. That was all Strika could ask for and it was enough.  
  
Giving a small sigh, she shifted her seat to make herself more comfortable when her hip tapped against something. She blinked and looked to her right, seeing a small maroon duffle bag. That wasn't hers... Wait, that had to make it Red Alert's. But she normally moved it into the guest room she had. Why was it here?  
  
The bathroom suddenly opened, making Strika look up to see Red Alert standing there...  
  
... with only a dark blue towel wrapped around her naked, wet body.    
  
It was almost as if she had stepped into some weird dream.  And any second now, Red Alert would open up her towel, rose petals flying everywhere and the other woman would proceed to walk over, press her breasts into her face, and just hold her in between those wonderful specimens of female perfection.  
  
Okay, now that was a little disturbing and made her sound like the perverted narrator from American Beauty.  She probably shouldn't have watched that movie after pigging out while watching the latest MMA match.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Strika!" Red Alert almost jumped back when Strika jumped out of her seat at the sound of the woman's voice, "I-I didn't mean to startle you!"  
  
"Wh- Wh- What is- Why-?"  
  
"I-I- I'm sorry, I probably should have asked, but I didn't want to-" Now Red's face was as bright as her moniker.  
  
"Why... Why are you-?"  
  
"I-I... forgot my bag... and my clothes..."  
  
Strika looked at the woman for a while, blinking in confusion before she turned to the bag.  
  
"Oh..." Well, this was getting awkward.  "I see..."  
  
"I-I'm sorry if I surprised you."  
  
"No, no.  It's... fine.  We all forget once in a while-" Just like she was trying to forget that stupid daydream she had just had not a minute ago, "H-Here, let me-"  
  
Strika hit the coffee table as she stumbled over it.  But she managed to keep her balance before grabbing the bag and bringing it over to the still half-naked Red Alert.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"N-No problem," Strika kept her eyes on anything but Red Alert and her chest which she had no idea how Red had managed to get them tucked into that towel-  
  
Red Alert smiled and took the bag from her before heading back into the bathroom. Strika just stood there for a few moments, still in a daze. The other had just been standing right in front of her. In only a towel. Completely and totally naked under it.  
  
Her entire face turned bright red as a thousand erotic mental images assaulted her mind. Dear Primus, she knew Red Alert was a beautiful woman, but seeing her like that... She suddenly felt like a teenager again, hormones raging and fantasies running wild.  
  
Yep. She definitely never could have had a sleepover when she was younger.


End file.
